


The Bonds That Tie Us Together

by apscribbles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad guy Avengers, F/M, Forgive me Charles can walk., Good guy Brock Rumlow?!, Hydra not bad?!, Im so conflicted about the future of the story, Let's just go with that, M/M, Maximoff & Parker siblings, Mob-is Avengers?, Oh God how do I tag this?, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Wanda Maximoff, Rating will probably change, Tags will be added, This section is a mess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: For years Hydra has been the government's secret defense against dangerous, rouge mutants and enhanced individuals.Betrayed by The Avengers, the once secret organization has been made public and enemy number one.With the blessings of the people, The Avengers set out to destroy Hydra, while gaining power for themselves over the mutant and enhanced community.Desperation to save the only mutant and enhanced members, the only choice is to release them out into the world...without their powers.(This story says it’s complete but it is NOT! I can’t seem to change the chapter numbers. Sorry!)
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff, Eric Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier (background), Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Erik Lehnsherr, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Jessica Jones, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Luke Cage, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & The Avengers, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff & Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Bonds That Tie Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heavens I don't know what I'm doing. I must also say I didn't want to start another story without finishing the first. I feel like I can't juggle more than one story at a time, but this idea came to me and I couldn't drop it. I've been reading a few to many Mob Avengers stories. If you noticed, my tag section is a disgrace because I can't decide if or how dark I want this story to go. Like I obviously have something in mind but I don't know how far I want to take it so I don't want to tag it yet. 
> 
> While I don't want to be a non-updater, this story's chapters won't be a frequent as my other, but that's more so because of the content than my desire to write.
> 
> Also, major flipping of the script here.
> 
> As in my other story, my grammar is bleh!
> 
> Rating will probably change.

"Are you sure about this Brock?" Charles Xavier frowned as he looked over at the man next to him.

"I don't have a choice, Charles. Hydra has been betrayed. With their powers, Wanda and Peter will never be safe." Rumlow closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I could take them in. The school is a safe haven for mutants and enhanced individuals."

"It's too dangerous. Ever since The Avengers broke news of our existence and framed us for crimes we didn't commit, the public has been in a uproar. They're given immeasurable power to a group of people they don't even know past the surface. Every time you get a new student, you can be guaranteed they know about it, and have looked in to them most likely. They're running the show for your community now Charles. The public thinks they're these icons of all that's good, but they're slowly wearing down the mutant and enhanced population. Control. That's what they're after. Even worse, who knows what they'll do if they ever fully get it? The vigilante population is the biggest resistance they've got right now, and they can only do some much." 

Brock Rumlow, former head of Hydra, was tired. The last few months had been a nightmare for a once proud and helpful organization. With The Avenger's exposing Hydra, and framing them for imaginary crimes, they had come under heavy attack. Their once secret bases had been made public and The Avengers made quick work of them. The worse part however, had been the lack of support from the very government they worked for. The public outcry had been so bad, the Hydra members were deserted and left to fend for themselves. Most of them had been killed on site, while the few survivors were hunted down. 

"I should be encouraging any mutant that wants to join them to do so. I don't like violence, but Erik has been pushing for it. He has always secretly supported your organization based solely on the fact you keep dangerous mutants from further damaging the already fragile reputation we mutants have." Charles didn't know if he should force a smile or frown harder.

"With Wanda and Peter's association with Hydra going so deep, I can't risk and won't risk them Charles. I've deleted every file on them, including both their parents, Wanda's brother, and Ben and May. None of them have ever existed as far as Hydra knows. This is our last base, Charles. The Avengers know its here and they will be coming very soon. Wanda and Peter must be gone before they get here."

The two paused as two doors opened down the hall. One revealed a lean young boy with messy brown hair and hazel doe eyes, his mouth set in a firm line. The other revealed a pretty blue eyed, brown haired young woman with furrowed brows.The two made their way over to the waiting men.

"Are all your personal things packed?" Rumlow asked as the two approached.

"Yes sir." they nodded.

"Good. I'll be destroying everything left in your rooms once you're gone. I'm sorry kids, this was never supposed to happen. At this point, keeping you both secret was the best thing we ever did."

The man raised his arms as the boy and girl embraced him.

"You can't help what happened." the girl smiled sadly.

"It's The Avengers' fault." the boy growled. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes. What a joke."

"Don't ever lose that attitude kid." Rumlow chuckled.

The three held each other a little longer before finally separating.

"Kids, let me formally introduce you to Charles Xavier. Charles, this is Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker."

"You run the institute for mutants don't you?" Wanda asked as she shook his outstretched hand.

"I do." Charles smiled lightly at her.

"Brock told us what you're risking to help us. Thank you." Peter said quietly as he also shook Charles' hand.

"Once we've finished the process of suppressing your abilities, Charles will take you to safely." Rumlow quickly cut in before Charles could respond to Peter. "Peter, you will be given Wanda's codes and Wanda, you will be given Peter's. Understand, I'm giving you these codes incase you have no choice but to save yourselves."

"Yes sir." the two responded, shouldering their duffle bags of belongings and following behind the last parental figure they might ever have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles waited outside the room as Rumlow tended to Wanda and Peter. He couldn't say he was happy with the decision to suppress such an important part of who Wanda and Peter were, but he couldn't deny the dangers having them presented. Brock had explained to him how Wanda would occasionally lose control of her powers and that Peter would never hesitate to jump in and help protect her. With that and their past, perhaps it really was better this way.

Charles jumped slightly, the opening of the door seeming loud in the quiet hallway. A visibly upset Brock and his two charges emerged from the room. Charles tried to smile encouragingly at the two former Hydra children.

"Before I forget, here Peter."

Peter watched as Rumlow lifted his arms one at a time, tying wide leather bands around his wrists.

"These will hide your spinnerets. Make sure you wear them whenever you're out or around anyone. I can do a lot, but I can't make those go away Pete."

Charles watched the three in silence. Peter and Wanda had already lost so much between the two of them. Both lost their parents, then Wanda's brother, then Ben and May. Now, they were about to lose another parental figure and everything they had ever known.

"It's not fair." Wanda cracked out as tears slipped down her face. Brock smiled softly at her and pulled her and Peter to him.

"This is all I can do for you now. Despite public image, Hydra was a force of good in the world and both your families would be proud of you." He smiled as he kissed both their foreheads. "Make sure they get to Erik safely, Charles. These are my kids, and the last shred of the good of Hydra."

Charles nodded as Wanda and Peter hugged Brock one more time before slowly letting him go to stand next to Charles. 

"I'll let you know wh-"

"NO!" Brock shouted. "No. Once they leave here that's it. They can never return or have any contact with anything Hydra. It's to risky. No, Charles."

Wanda and Peter stayed silent, tears streaking down their faces.

"Take care Brock." Charles said as he embraced his friend.

"Take care of them. Don't let them know just how bad it's going to be here." Brock whispered.

Charles nodded and stepped back. The air was thick with tension as everyone knew this would be that last time they'd all be together. Finally, Rumlow turned.

"I have some things to prepare before The Avengers arrive. Be safe kids, and know that everyone here loves you." he smiled one last time and walked down the hall.

Charles took a deep breath before turning to the two behind him. They looked so small and scared. Nothing would ever be the same for them and perhaps both of them knew they would never be fully safe. There would always be the lingering threat of being discovered, but Charles had never been one to give up easy. 

The three made their way to the large hander where the jet waited to carry them to a private meeting place with Erik. From there, the man would take Wanda and Peter to Danny Rand, where they would be admitted into his program for housing and aiding orphans. Wanda, under the services of Matt Murdock had been issued custody of Peter. As Hydra children, the two would have followed in their parents footsteps and been given Hydra positions at 25, but with no Hydra Wanda would need to acquire a job. With Wanda being 22, they were skirting the line of Danny being able to justify helping them, but Peter being only 17 worked in their favor.

The three boarded the jet quickly. Wanda and Peter set their duffle bags down and locked themselves in to their seats. Charles sat himself in the pilot's seat and prepared for take off. He caught Wanda grabbing Peter's hand out the corner of his eye. He squeezed his own eyes shut for a moment before engaging the jet. The two were brave, Charles could easily admit that. They followed instructions with complete understanding as to why. He just hoped what they were doing wouldn't be in vain. Rumlow's confidence in him and the others was stifling in a way. To have the pressure of transporting what would technically be two fugitives to live right under the noses of there very people who stripped everything from them was insane. He knew it, Brock knew it, everyone involved knew it. Despite everything though, New York was also where Rumlow had allies to watch over the two. 

Wanda and Peter never looked out the window to see their former home be left behind.

An hour out from the base, Charles made a call.

"Erik? We'll be there in a few hours."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this chapter doesn't really say anything about where the story is actually going to go and is pretty shitty. There are some very dark elements that could EASILY be used her, but I don't know how far I'm willing to go. Sometimes things can get away from me and I'll take it way further than I thought I would, sometimes not. As of right now the tags will remain as they are. I will update them as the story plays out.


End file.
